digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Angemon
: "A form that Jogress-evolved from Armadimon and Angemon." AngewomonDigimon World Re:Digitize Devimon |java=Miwa Matsumoto |javan=(Adventure/02/tri.) |java2=Hikaru Midorikawa |java2n=(Frontier) |java3=Michitaka Kobayashi |java3n=(Xros Wars) |enva=Dave Mallow |envan=(Adventure/02/tri, Frontier) |enva2=Travis Willingham |enva2n=(Fusion) |enva3=Jamieson Price |enva3n=(Adventure tri.) |partner=Superhero Hacker Takeru "T.K." Takaishi Koh Sebastian Domingo Nurse Yuri Kashiwagi Chitose Imai Legend Angels |jacards= , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , |encards= , , , , |n1=(Sr:) Анђемон n dub Anđemon |n2=(Ch:) 天使兽''Digimon Encounters'' |s1=Devimon |s2=Piddomon |g1=Angemon-species }} Angemon is an Angel Digimon. It has six shining wings, and its body is clad in cloth so pure white as to be divine. It is a being of perfected virtue, and although it is called a Digimon that brings happiness, when confronting evil, it does not stop attacking, with extreme composure, until the opponent is completely annihilated. On the countless times when the Digital World is visited by a crisis, it is told that it descends to lead Digimon of the same genus, and Devimon, who was won over to the Dark Side, was originally of the same species. Attacks *'Hand of Fate'This attack is named "Hand of Destiny" on , , and , "Fist of Fate" in Digimon World 2, "Heaven Knuckle" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and retains its original name of "Heaven's Knuckle" in Digimon World Data Squad, Digimon Battle, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon World: Next Order, and Digimon Links. (Heaven's Knuckle): Strikes the opponent with its fist shining gold. It may also fire a beam of energy from its fist. *'Angel Rod'This attack retains its original name of "Holy Rod" in Digimon Digital Card Battle and Digimon World Data Squad. (Holy Rod): Attacks with its "Angel Rod". *'Omni Typhoon'This attack is named "Fatal Typhoon" in Digimon World Data Squad. (God Typhoon): Creates a divine tornado. *'Angel Slam' *'Staff Sweep' *'Air Slam' (Halo Attack) *'Glide' *'Holy Shot': Shoots a burst of holy energy. Design Angemon draws inspiration from the mythological , particularly the pop culture version. Humanoid in body and covered in holy white clothing, it has six, white, feathery wings commonly associated with angels. It has long blond hair, and its upper face is covered with a mask that has the . The DigiCode on its ribbons reads |デジタルモンスター|Dejitaru Monsutā|lit. "Digital Monster"}}. It also wears a long blue loincloth and four matching straps on its right leg and left arm attached. In Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon World: Next Order, Digimon Links, and Digimon ReArise, the color of its loincloth and straps are purple. Whilst promotional material for Digimon Encounters had it with blue, the actual playable model had them purple as well. Etymologies ;Angemon (エンジェモン) Official romanzation given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) . Development Angemon was designed by Kenji Watanabe. Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Angemon is a Variable dealing damage to one enemy; costing 7 VP, it deals extra damage to Devil-types. Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Angemon digivolves from Patamon in line 5, and from a line 20 Armadillomon without a Digi-Egg to MagnaAngemon. There is a DNA Digivolve hint involving it and Ankylomon which says that the two can make MagnaAngemon or Shakkoumon. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Yamato "Matt" Ishida uses an Angemon in his party against Ryo Akiyama, possibly a reference to his brother Takeru "T.K." Takaishi's or Angemon himself. Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Angemon card, titled "PF YP Plus IV" increases the Digimon's YP, or by how much a de-digivolution is delayed, by 40. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Frontier Digimon World Data Squad Angemon is a digivolution in 's galaxy. To unlock Angemon, the following requirements must be met: *Have unlocked Patamon *+15 emotion *Level 10 *70 INT *60 LUCK *Defeat 10 Virus Busters Digimon Angemon is also a requirement for MagnaAngemon. Digimon Fusion Several Angemon appear within the Fusion Fighters army in Mikey Kudo's dream. When shows up, his appearance causes Mikey to remember the dream. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Numerous Angemon are soldiers of Lord MagnaAngemon's army. An Angemon is among the fallen Digimon who are killed by Neo Saiba. Another one loyal to Lord MagnaAngemon is punched by a large Devidramon during Neo's invasion of Lord MagnaAngemon's castle. A large number of Angemon perform a suicide attack on , but they are obliterated by Arcadiamon's God Matrix. Digimon Next After arriving at the Battle Stage in the Net Game World, Tsurugi watches a battle between an Angemon and a Devimon. Another Angemon is among the many Digimon who show up to assist Tsurugi Tatsuno and his friends in the battle against . Digital Monster D-Project Angemon will digivolve from Patamon to MagnaAngemon. By giving Angemon the H Spirit of Ice, he will digivolve to Kumamon. Post-game, the Tokomon in Area 3 will have an Angemon in its party, accompanied by an Angewomon. Digimon World An Angemon can be freed from the Freezeland temple Ice Sanctuary; Mameo must bring a Vaccine type Digimon to reveal a secret entrance under a statue in the main hall. Once the temple is traversed and Mameo releases a ball of light, Angemon appears where the statue once was. After a conversation Angemon heads to the city and becomes 's advisor. Angemon can be digivolved from a Patamon or Elecmon with 100 Brains, 1000 MP and zero care mistakes. Angemon has a 50% chance of digivolving into Devimon if it loses one life and its Discipline is low. Angemon can digivolve into Phoenixmon and Andromon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. If it reaches 240 hours of life without digivolving to the Ultimate level, it has a 50% chance of digivolving to Vademon when praised or scolded. At 360 hours, it will digivolve to Vademon regardless. Digimon World 2 Defeating Numemon frees Angemon, who reveals that Numemon wanted to force the peaceful Digimon in the Meditation Dome to attack Digital City and the tamers there. Angemon then returns to the Meditation Dome where the protagonist can talk to him at anytime. Angemon is also a playable Digimon and digivolves from either ClearAgumon or Patamon, and can digivolve to either MagnaAngemon or Andromon. Angemon can be found in the Drive Domain Digimon World 3 Angemon digivolves from: *Taomon Lv 30 with 200+ Wind Tolerance (Kotemon) *Myotismon Lv 20 with 280+ Wind Tolerance (Kumamon) *Armormon Lv 40 with 120+ Wind Tolerance (Monmon) *Kabuterimon Lv 20 with 300+ Wisdom (Agumon) *Paildramon Lv 45 with 230+ Wisdom (Veemon) *WarGrowlmon Lv 20 with 180+ Spirit (Guilmon) *Sakuyamon Lv 30 with 150+ Wind Tolerance (Renamon) *Patamon Lv 5 It is also available as a White Champion card with 14/16. There is also a Summon Angemon card (program card) which summons 2 Angemons. If 3 or more Angemon cards exist in the field, then a MagnaAngemon card is summoned. Digimon World Re:Digitize An Angemon runs the Ange Clinic. Angemon digivolves from Agumon, Patamon, and Biyomon and can digivolve to Angewomon, MagnaAngemon, and Myotismon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. By using the "Sacred Wings", it can digivolve to Lucemon Chaos Mode. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Angemon digivolves from Agumon, Patamon, Biyomon, and Lucemon, and can digivolve to Angewomon, MagnaAngemon, and Myotismon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order An Angemon in Dead End Town asks the to check on a Hackmon it saw that was wounded as it was worried about it as it was unable to treat its wounds due to the Hackmon running away. When the Hero finds the Hackmon in Logic Volcano they explain they were friends with Angemon and the Hackmon attacks the Hero as they thought that Angemon was trying to catch it and then kill and dissect it. After defeating Hackmon the Hero explains that isn't the case and that the Angemon was just worried about it. Embarrassed about the situation the Hackmon asks the Hero to apologise for it and then joins the City. After learning that the Hero and Hackmon fought each other, Angemon joins the City as well so it can make sure Hackmon has no new wounds, and opens a hospital so that the Digimon of the City can make use of Angemon's medical training. Angemon is a Holy Vaccine type, Champion level Digimon. It digivolves from Patamon and Terriermon and can digivolve into MagnaAngemon, BlueMeramon, and Taomon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon World DS Angemon digivolves from Patamon with 30+ Holy EXP and level 13, and can digivolve into MagnaAngemon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Angemon is #094 and is a Champion-level, Technical-class, Light-species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and a weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 150 HP, 178 MP, 95 Attack, 77 Defense, 98 Spirit, 88 Speed, and 48 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 3 and Halo 3 traits. It dwells in the Access Glacier. Angemon digivolves from Patamon and can digivolve to MagnaAngemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Angemon, your Digimon must be at least level 19, with 300 Holy experience, and 70% Friendship. Angemon can also DNA digivolve to Lucemon Fallen Mode with Devimon and to Shakkoumon with Ankylomon. Angemon can be hatched from the Holy Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Angemon is #072, and is a Champion-level, Speed-class, Holy Species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy element and a weakness to the Dark element. It possesses the Sleep Guard and Healing Hand traits. It dwells in the Limit Valley. Angemon digivolves from Patamon and can digivolve into MagnaAngemon, Shakkoumon, or Lucemon Falldown Mode. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Angemon, your Digimon must be at least level 22 with 50% friendship, but only once you have revived Angemon. It can be hatched from the Holy Striped Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Angemon DigiFuses from Patamon and Biyomon, and can DigiFuse to Shakkoumon with Ankylomon, to MagnaAngemon with ExVeemon, to Beelzemon (2010 anime) with Piedmon and Karatenmon, to Magnamon with Veemon and Ankylomon, and to Lucemon Chaos Mode with Lucemon, Vilemon, and Minotarumon, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Angemon is a Light Vaccine Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Patamon, , and Lucemon, and can digivolve to Garudamon, MagnaAngemon, and can DNA Digivolve to Shakkoumon with Ankylomon. Its special attack is Heaven's Knuckle and its support skill is Justice Genome which increases damage from Light skills by 15%. In Complete Edition, Angemon can also digivolve to SaviorHuckmon and HippoGryphonmon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Angemon is a Light Vaccine Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Patamon, , and Lucemon and can digivolve to Garudamon, MagnaAngemon, SaviorHuckmon, HippoGryphonmon, and can DNA Digivolve to Shakkoumon with Ankylomon. Its special attack is Heaven's Knuckle and its support skill is Justice Genome which increases damage from Light skills by 15%. Digimon World Championship Angemon digiolves from Patamon, Salamon, and Floramon, and can digivolve into MagnaAngemon by 10 battles and 50% wins, Angewomon by 40 Holy AP and Piximon by passing time. Digimon Battle Angemon digivolves from Patamon and can digivolve to MagnaAngemon. Digimon Masters Angemon digivolves from Patamon and can digivolve to MagnaAngemon. There is also a version of Angemon that can Jogress with Ankylomon to become Shakkoumon. Digimon Heroes! Angemon digivolves from Patamon and can digivolve to HolyAngemon. Angemon can also DNA digivolve to Shakkoumon with Ankylomon. Digimon Soul Chaser Angemon digivolves from Patamon and can digivolve to MagnaAngemon. Digimon Links Angemon digivolves from Patamon, , and Lucemon and can digivolve to Garudamon, MagnaAngemon, Shakkoumon, and Kimeramon. Digimon ReArise Angemon digivolves from Patamon and can digivolve to MagnaAngemon. Notes and references